The games gods play
by medusalan
Summary: The Lady and Fate play a game... but pay less attention to it than to each other. not intended as shipping, although a tiny bit there if you want it.


A/N - no, I own nothing, except a costume recently worn to a party as the Lady, whilst another went as Fate. Just something fun- I think Fate's a little out of character, but just pretend he's supremely frustrated by losing and all will be good. Oh, and anyone who hasn't worked out who the Lady is? There are spoilers. Anyway, hope you enjoy, leave reviews if you do. Thanks!

* * *

Board games are often considered… well, boring. Pulled out on a rainy day to prevent frustrated parents giving in to the temptation to strangle their offspring, perhaps, or for musing over in the oblong office whilst pondering the latest _obstacle_ to present itself to the smooth running of one's city.

Rarely is a game, in itself, remarkable. The gambler's guild may try to say that a game for high stakes is always interesting, but they'd be wrong- true, if you know that your life hinges on the roll of a die, then you pay attention. But the game itself is not interesting. The thing that makes a game _truly _interesting are the players.

Blind Io is the first to notice a figure seated by the previously abandoned game board- a figure in white, with glittering green eyes. Unusual, he thinks, for her to appear when some sort of game is not underway- and usually being won, up to that point, by Fate. But then, if the Lady is anything, then she is unpredictable first and foremost.

Like moths to the flame, any gods hanging around waiting for a rebellious follower to smite or otherwise currently unoccupied began to wander seemingly aimlessly towards the board- whenever the Lady appeared, entertainment was promised. For the Lady was one half of the most interesting pair of players to ever appear on the discworld. The other, of course, was her opposite - Fate. The Lady hadn't appeared in Dunnmanifestin for quite some time, but still, she acted as though she'd never left- she shot a brilliant smile to the black eyed man now drawing close to the table, and gestured him to take the seat opposite her.

"Ah, my Lady. You've not graced us with your presence recently. What brings you here today?"

She laughed lightly, sweetly.

"Ah, my Lord Fate. The members of the gambler's guild were all, strangely, recently seized with a strange compulsion to say my name, leaving me with suddenly a great deal less to do. So, I thought I might come here and… play. Would you care to verse me?"

Fate smirked. It seemed to be his usual expression. "Indeed. What did you have in mind?"

Markers and chips spilled onto the table from thin air, and a pair of dice, one white, one black, landed neatly into the Lady's elegantly outstretched hand. She rolled, and the game commenced.

The watching gods moved not at all- even Nuggin, upon realising that one of his own priests had given in and sampled some chocolate, dared not raise a finger to smite him down. For the atmosphere between Fate and the Lady was electric, and it felt like the slightest movement in the audience could cause the built up energy to discharge most painfully through the unfortunate deity. Barely even watching the board, both combatants were instead gazing fixedly at the other, eyes of emerald green somehow meeting the impossible eyes of endless void. Occasional faint screams emerged from the board as the Lady's favourite piece* moved around the disk, meeting tokens controlled by Fate. Always, it seemed that the odds were stacked impossibly in Fate's favour- yet time and again, the Lady would thwart him. A fortunate throw of dice, an opportune freak weather event elsewhere on the disk, a chance meeting between two essential pieces. Occasionally the Lady herself would disappear for a moment, then return in time for her next go.

Neither played to gain or lose believers- neither needed to. As such, the other gods put their heated matches down to the simple disparity between the two- almost exactly opposite, they were perfect enemies. As such, at the conclusion of the screaming, and the realisation that yes, the Lady had managed to allow Leonard of Quirm's most recent invention** to be successfully developed***, the other gods all departed, believing the show to be over. Blind Io, however, was curious. What would the two deities do if left together alone? He began conversation with Offler, but kept just one eye surreptitiously on the pair left at the gaming table.

The Lady's eyes sparkled, as she smiled at her opposition.

"A most enjoyable game, my Lord. I thank you for the challenge."

Fate grabbed her slender hand, and raised one eyebrow.

"Leaving so soon? I think not."

"I beg your pardon?"

Fate scowled.

"I have questions for you. What are you? Are you truly a goddess? Because I know what will happen in this world. Things are predestined. Yet every time you appear, you set the disc on a new world path. I can predict, direct the activities of other gods. But not you. What are you?"

The Lady just smiled. She kissed the god on his cheek, then, ignoring the restricting hand holding her wrist preventing her departure, she shrugged.

"Me? Ah, come now. You know who I am. After all…" She laughed. "I am Lady Luck."

Without any other effect, the green eyed goddess disappeared instantly. Fate cursed.

"Impossible woman."

He could have sworn he heard a sweet voice whisper softly,

"Precisely."

* * *

Footnote:

*A scruffy looking man with the word 'wizzard' embroidered on his pointed hat.

** Not a war machine, this time, but a device to keep a person's nose warm during even the most severe conditions.

***If by a rather winding route, which many people would consider totally unrelated to the entire idea of making a nose warmer.


End file.
